Insensibilidad
by Aori Miyazaki
Summary: Haz lo que quieras con la víctima, pero mátala. ... Recordaba las órdenes de Lujuria mientras me preguntaba, ¿Por qué diablos es que siempre me mandan a mí a hacer el trabajo sucio? Envy, R&R!


**Sumario**: _"Haz lo que quieras con la víctima, pero mátala." ... _Recordaba las órdenes de Lujuria mientras me preguntaba, "¿Por qué diablos es que siempre me mandan a mí a hacer el trabajo sucio?"

**Personajes/Parejas:** EnvidiaXalguien. Puede ser Rose, Winry, yo, vos, el perro, Edward, Hige, Toboe, Quatre o quien ustedes quieran oO la cuestion es que es alguien.

**Rating:** T ... pero no es muy fuerte eh xD

**Género:** Drama? Este.. no se.

**Disclaimer:** Flames: calientan la estufita xD. Crítica constructiva, bienvenida sea. Odian a Envy? Me alegro por ustedes xD

**Referencias:** Todo lo que empieza o termina con – es un diálogo._ "…" _son pensamientos. El resto creo que se entiende. Ah, y una cosa más... Envidia tenía que matar a alguien en este fic. Ese alguien puede ser hombre, mujer, o lo que sea xD Uso los adjetivos en forma masculina por el hecho de que Envy llama a esta persona "Humano".

**Notas de la autora: ** para todos los que leen mis otros fic, lei sus reviews y sus sugerencias! xD Y las tendré en cuenta, no se preocupen!

_"Haz lo que quieras con la víctima, pero mátala."_

Recordaba las órdenes de Lujuria mientras me preguntaba, "¿Por qué diablos es que siempre me mandan a mí a hacer el trabajo sucio?" Es decir, luego tenía que soportar que los humanos lloraran por el difunto, oh que pena, oh pobrecitos. Me daban repulsión. Unas tremendas ganas de regurgitar todo mi almuerzo.

Suspiré. Una pregunta surgió en mi mente: ¿Por qué es que no había cambiado de forma? Soy todo un genio. No podía hacerlo en el medio de la calle porque se me hace que estas cucarachas saldrían corriendo, pero lamenté no haberlo hecho antes. O sea, me daba pena aquel humano, tener que verme a la cara antes de morir.

También admito que me sentía como un idiota con tanta ropa puesta... y _eso _fue lo más estúpido que dije en mi vida. Era como tentador que todos me confundieran por mujer, más bien dicho, era divertido. No lo tomen a mal, no era bisexual, pero odiaba ser hombre. Justamente porque era como _ÉL, _ como "Papá"... y para evitar esto, trataba de camuflarme. Mis piernas se sentían mal sin esa pollera pantalón que siempre solía usar... en fin, me sentía desnudo. Lo peor es que la realidad era exactamente todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué no puedo ser asexual? Se supone que no importa, de todas formas. No sentía amor ni placer como homúnculo, por lo cual mi sexualidad ya me había dejado de importar hace... no sé... ¿trescientos años?

No podía decirle al chico o chica que me llamaba "Envidia", tampoco. Saldría corriendo. La idea era seductora, pero no. Lujuria me mataría. Y Codicia luego vendría a burlarse de mí porque no soy capaz de matar a un simple mocoso... uf, ¿ven? Ya comencé a hacerme toda la película. Vive por el presente, Envidia, vive por el presente. Pensar en el futuro es ridículo y... demasiado humano. Síp, síp, demasiado demasiado humano.

Golpeé la puerta de aquella casa, resoplando.

-¿Hola?- la voz sonaba como aquella de un humano joven y ansioso, que había esperado una vida para encontrarse con el amor de su vida. Debo-resistir-las ganas-de vomitar.

-Buen día, amor- no tendría que haber comido tanto... -Hablamos por teléfono, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Ahí abro!- apariencia adorable, con ojos brillantes, un poco más pequeño que yo. Que humano tan horrible.

-Buen dí-

-¡Me moría por conocerte!- dijo sonriendo -Pasa, pasa.

Empujándome hasta que estuviera adentro de la vivienda, cerro la puerta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó curiosamente.

-En...- comencé a decir -John.

Sí, un nombre común, lo sé. No se me ocurrió ninguno en ese momento. Recitó su nombre, pero no te presté demasiada atención. No era eso lo que importaba.

-Aa...alquile un par de películas, por las dudas de que fueras un tipo serio- continuó, sentándose en el sillón. Incómodamente, hice lo mismo. Odioestoodioestoodioesto.

¿Cuándo pensaba matar al humano? Esto no era muy común de mi parte. Había algo en sus ojos que me llamaba la atención... parecían estar llenos de vida. Eran esas esferas que siempre esperaban vivir un día más, que disfrutaban de la vida a pleno. Por un segundo lamenté ser yo quien debía quitarle el brillo a esos ojos.

Creo que en serio me cayó mal la comida. ¿Qué... qué estoy diciendo? ¿Estoy diciendo que no quiero matar al humano, a fin de cuestas? Merezco que me sellen, que me tiren a un pozo y que no me dejen salir. Nunca.

Se iba acercando a mí. La película era de amor y drama, así que supongo que quería llorar. No sé. Abracé al humano, quién se aferró a mi llorando en una parte donde mataban a ese niño chiquito de la película, hijastro de una protagonista, que te daba tanta pena. No comprendía cuál era la necesidad de llorar ante una película que era pura ficción. Es decir, lo entendería si la persona difunta estuviera viva pero... ¿llorar por gente actuando, que se llena de dinero por hacer esto? Ri-dí-cu-lo.

Lo observé, tratando de fruncir el ceño, para que me creyera que por lo menos sentía algo. Sino, iba a echarme de la casa diciendo que era un insensible... no entiendo por qué es que estos idiotas piensan que ser sensible es bueno. Es, justamente, su debilidad.

Se aproximó más, hasta que nuestras caras se separaron por centímetros._ "Debo matarlo,"_ pensé, _"debo." _No podía darme el lujo de posponerlo aún más.

-Realmente me gustas- suspiró con una voz ensoñadora. _"Debo hacerlo... pero no comprendo... ¿por qué?¿Por qué es que lo único que puedo hacer es congelarme? Será que estoy..."_

Me dieron ganas de decirle, "A mí no, criatura horrorosa"... pero creo que estaríamos cambiando de roles, ¿no? Yo soy la criatura aquí... no puedo desquitarme con la pobre hormiga...

¿Por qué no frené al humano cuándo me besó? Bien, eso es difícil de explicar. Supongo que soy muy, pero muy celoso. Me gusta realmente tener algo, y que ese algo sea realmente mío. Odio envidiar siempre a los humanos que pasan por la calle, riendo, jugando, besándose, haciendo cosas que yo dejé de sentir. Sí, eso es. No es que los odie, los envidio. Quiero sentir esto todos los días. Quiero que me hagan sentir calor, y hacerme sentir bien, aunque sea por un segundo. Aunque sea una milésima de milisegundo, deseaba sentir que me acaricien unos cálidos labios...

Una mano atravesó su estómago: mi mano. Ojos vidriosos perdiendo el brillo, un grito destronó a aquel silencio, y repercutó en mis oídos.

Mientras iba caminando a encontrarme con Lujuria y decirle que todo había salido bien, recuerdo haber llorado. Ahora quiero borrar estas memorias de mi mente... un monstruo como yo no merece llorar.


End file.
